


Lockdown revelations

by Firebird_18



Series: Camren One-shots [63]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird_18/pseuds/Firebird_18
Summary: Request from @my_little_panda on Wattpad: Part 2 to Love in Lockdown
Relationships: Camila Cabello/Lauren Jauregui
Series: Camren One-shots [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/768615
Kudos: 42





	Lockdown revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Ngl I liked writing this.
> 
> ALSO IT'S MY 100th FANFIC!!!!! Holy fuck I can't believe I've written 100 stories over like 5 fandoms... wow. 100 in nearly 5 years. Fuck me.

After things had gone tits up in the whole ‘keep us a secret’ situation, Camila and Lauren had fully given up trying to deny anything.

Especially after Dinah’s tweet.

“Now what do we do?” Lauren groaned. Camila smirked and slid up to Lauren’s side of the sofa, arm curling around Lauren’s shoulder.

“We could-”

“Not what I meant babe.” Lauren said with a fond sigh.

“Well Roger just sighed when I called him,” Camila frowned before shrugging, “so I don’t really know.”

“We could break them more?” Lauren said, a mischievous smile breaking loose. Camila looked at her warily.

“Babe you know you have the braincell in this relationship but that look is terrifying.”

\----

“What’s up bitches!”

“Dinah…”

“Uncalled for.”

Camila smiled, leaning her head on Lauren’s shoulder as the zoom call loaded in. She’d missed this.

There were three little boxes now looking back at her; she internally rolled her eyes at how adorably cringe worthy she and Lauren looked, all curled up on the sofa. Dinah was lounging with a large cocktail glass, eyes glazed over as she sipped something bright blue. Normani and Ally were squished together in their frame, looking disappointed in Dinah as usual.

“Why the call then Ralph? Or are you just missing our gorgeous faces?” Dinah teased. Lauren rolled her eyes as the general chatter quietened down.

“But I have the most gorgeous currently living with me so that’s invalid.” Lauren said, flipping her hair over her shoulder as Camila poked her in the side.

“Oh good lord.” Ally mumbled as Normani cackled at Dinah’s glare.

“You’re invalid.” Dinah mumbled after a second and Camila pressed a sweet kiss to Lauren’s cheek.

“Behave.” Camila murmured as Lauren geared up for a comeback. She slumped back against the sofa with a smug victory smile on her face.

“So… the reason for this call?” Normani chuckled, wiping at the corner of her eyes.

“I wanna do something-”

“Hold your horses, this better not be anything sex-”

“No,” Camila squeaked before looking at Lauren, “at least I don’t think so.”

“Would you all hush and let me speak.” Lauren huffed.

“She hasn’t denied it.” Ally muttered and the other four expressions got more concerned.

“It’s not something sexual!” Lauren growled. Camila curled her arm around Lauren’s shoulder and let her nails scratch over the nape of her neck. The effect was instantaneous and Lauren relaxed into her touch.

“Alright, Laur, come on. Hit us with it.”

“Right, so I was thinking…”

\----

Camila almost couldn’t believe it was happening. That this was her life now. She no longer had to worry about anyone catching her staring at Lauren. Nor did she have to worry about people interpreting her touching as more than friendly, just because it was. And now she could be obvious about it.

More than anything she didn’t have to worry about being seen with Lauren.

They were out and it couldn’t be more freeing. 

Camila was enjoying life, such a strange time to be loving the way things are and lord did she feel guilty sometimes but things had just worked out.

The sun was shining, warmth covering her face as she walked down the street. Lockdown was still in place but that wasn’t going to stop her from enjoying a walk. Lauren’s hand slipped into hers, fingers intertwining easily.

“This is nice.” Camila whispered, leaning into Lauren’s side as they walked. Lauren hummed, she’ll admit she’s happy they got stuck in LA than in New York or somewhere as city like.

Hot and sunny were a nice reprieve from the hell sinking across the world.

“I feel like I should apologise for taking so long about announcing us.” Lauren admitted quietly. Camila shrugged before waving her off.

“Doesn’t matter. You weren’t ready. What matters now is that we can spend all the time in the world together and not worry about rumours.” Camila sighed happily and Lauren smiled.

She was right. Lauren was sure there’d still be rumours but right now, her girlfriend on her arm and the sun warming her face, she couldn’t find it in herself to care.

\----

The time had come for Lauren’s master plan to come into action.

Her and Camila were doing a livestream for a Q+A while in lockdown. They were bored and they figured it’d be fun.

They’d mentally prepared themselves for the onslaught of questions pertaining to their relationship. In fact they were wholly prepared to answer questions on nothing but that.

Their livestream had started and Camila was lounging next to Lauren who decided to take the lead for this.

“They want to know who made the first move.” Lauren nudged Camila out of her trance and she snorted.

“Me. I did.” Camila replied. Lauren laughed abruptly before seeing Camila’s frown.

“Oh you’re serious… babe you did not.”

“I did too. I was the one who found you at that christmas party.” Camila retorted.

“Uh I was the one who kissed you under the mistletoe later on.” Lauren narrowed her eyes as Camila stuck her tongue out at her.

“Yeah but would you have done that if I hadn’t bought you a drink?” Camila said with a smug smile. Lauren clenched her jaw and looked back to the screen.

“As you can see, it’s a highly contested fact.”

They chatted with the fans until Lauren’s phone chimed. She peered down at it as it pinged another time.

“So I may have planned something.” Lauren said with a smirk. Camila rolled her eyes at her girlfriend’s dramatics.

“She invited some friends to join our live, naturally from the safety of their own homes.” Camila cut in before Lauren shook her head and accepted the two requests sitting at the bottom of the screen.

“What’s up losers?”

“Come on D… again?”

“Seriously, still uncalled for.”

“Aw come on, I didn’t even swear that time.” Dinah huffed as the chat exploded. Lauren shook her head and Camila snorted quietly.

“That… is just so Dinah.” She whispered as the girls started arguing and chatting. Lauren turned her head and pressed a soft kiss to Camila’s temple. Camila let out a soft sigh and intertwined their fingers, her thumb brushing over Lauren’s knuckles. Camila nudged Lauren’s cheek with her nose until Lauren leaned down and captured her lips gently. 

They ignored the cooing from the laptop and only pulled back once Dinah had fake coughed four times.

“What?” Camila asked with a smile.

“You guys are sickening.” Normani said flatly. Camila laughed as she could see half the chat agreeing and the other defending her.

“Please, you and Dinah are just as bad.” Lauren grumbled. There was general mumbling after that and they focused back on the chat.

“You cleared this with all our PR right?” Camila as the others answered questions. Lauren’s smile froze on her face as she looked at Camila.

“Nope.”

\----

“They were awful back when we were all together.” Ally groaned. Camila and Lauren snapped out of their love-struck trance and frowned.

“You talking about us?” 

“Yes you,” Dinah drawled, “we’ve had to have what? Like six and a half years of this. And trust me you did not wanna see the tension back in the heyday.”

“The heyday? What are you 100?” Lauren sneered as the girls agreed.

“Come on, we weren’t that bad.” Camila laughed, she stopped when she saw the unimpressed faces staring back at her.

“It was,” Normani said, “you two could not keep your freakin’ hands off each other.”

“And you weren’t even together!” Ally added.

“You were insufferable together,” Dinah groaned, “well… not really since we’re all still really close.”

“Well wait until this lockdown is over and we’ll be even worse in person.” Camila teased with a grin.

“God I hope it never ends.”

\----

“Were we really that bad?” Lauren asked. The livestream had long since ended and the pair were cuddled up on the sofa watching the final season of She Ra.

“God this so gay,” Camila mumbled before processing Lauren’s question, “I mean maybe?”

“I just don’t see it.” Lauren huffed, folding her arms as Camila turned to face her.

“Catra and Adora couldn’t be gayer!”

“Not the show idiot, us. There’s no way we were that into each other back then.” Lauren rolled her eyes.

“Oh, well I was.” Camila shrugged, turning her attention back to the TV. Lauren pressed pause and Camila whined.

“You loved me back then?”

“Of course I did. You meant everything to me back then, even before our fight.” Camila said with a confused smile.

Lauren sat in silence as she mentally ran through her memories. All the fleeting touches and lingering glances, she could’ve sworn they were all one sided. That Lauren was the only one drowning in her young love.

“Seriously?” Camila giggled and leaned closer to Lauren, their noses brushing.

“I can’t believe you never noticed.” Camila slowly looped her arms around Lauren’s neck and shifted onto her lap. Lauren’s hands automatically gripped Camila’s waist as Camila nudged herself closer. “I wasn’t exactly subtle.”

“But-”

“You and Catra are so similar, so caught up in repressing your feelings you never stopped to think they’d be returned.” Camila whispered before placing the softest of kisses against Lauren’s lips.

“They weren’t repressed, I just didn’t-”

“Babe we can either talk about this or make out.” Camila interrupted, pressing her hips closer to Lauren and feeling her grip tighten on her waist.

“For the record I just didn’t know it was love.” Lauren said quickly before capturing Camila’s lips in a firmer kiss.

The evening melted into the night as the two traded soft kisses and shared memories.

Lockdown may not be over yet but life continued to flourish in Lauren’s small apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it :)
> 
> Kudos / requests / comments encouraged below and on my Tumblr (@alexdoeswriting) + Wattpad (@Firebird_18)


End file.
